What It's All About
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki is now a christian and her relationship with Jonesy goes down hill because he just can't understand how important God is to Nikki. Will Jonesy understand how amazing God is and decide to give his heart to the Lord like Nikki? Or will him and Nikki d


What It's All About!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.

Chapter One

"Jonesy, oh Jonesy..." Nikki Wong called out to her five month long boyfriend. She slowly walked down the hall way of her school. The tiles placed on the floor was a light brown color while the surrounding walls was painted a plain white color. Nikki smiled as she seen Jonesy run up towards her with his long slender arms wide upon. "Jonesy, I have something to tell you!" she said.  
Jonesy smiled as he wrapped his long arms around his short girlfriend and pulled her in tightly. "Hey baby," Jonesy grinned. "How's my sexy girl?" he asked.  
Nikki blushed. Every since she had been dating Jonesy Garcia she had gotten use to all the lovely dovey comments and compliments from him, she used to always freak out at him or tell him off for saying such things but Nikki had grown to actually ... like the attenyion from Jonesy. Sure, she still had her Nikki-like remarks on times, she still loved to tease Jonesy but she had changed. Dating somebody does do that to you, sometimes for the best and others for the worst but this was definately for the best. Nikki was more happy and more pleasant. It wasn't only that her relationship with Jonesy that had changed her, but when her father died months ago she had realized something. She was living life the wrong way...

Flashback:

"Nikki-dear," Nikki's father lay in a hospital bed. "Nikki, listen to me. There's something I want you to understand and learn from my life. I have been a christian ever since I was five years old and I know that I'm dying at an early age but please, do not be angry at God for that. God has a plan and when your time is up it's up," he told his daughter.  
"Sounds pretty crappy to me," Nikki had tears in her eyes. Her father was dying and here he was giving her all this bull about God. She didn't really every understand much about him or the bible. She never attended church with her father and she was always rude when it came to such things . "I don't care about God, church or any of that crap," Nikki snapped.  
"Nikki listen, God is amazing..." Mr. Wong started to explain to his daughter.  
"Then why is he trying to take you away from me? Why would he do that if he's so amazing?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow and looked at her father. She ran her fingers through her purple dyed hair. "Huh"  
"Nikki... look what God has done for you. He gives and takes away, don't look at what he takes away look at what he gives. He has given you life and wonderful friends... you have a place to live and everything. Nikki, you have to find the meaning of life and Nikki listen, it's God... it's to worship and serve him. Yes, sometimes it's hard but going home to heaven in the end is amazing. I may be leaving you here on earth but I'm going to heaven and everything is going to be okay, I promise and if you decide to follow the path that I did you will find that it's amazing..." he smiled. He slowly sat up and reached for his bible. "Nikki, this is my bible and I want you to have it. I pray that you will come to realize what I already know, I want you to become a christian... I'm not telling you that you got to but I'm just saying I have been praying for you all my life and if you end up going to church and becoming a christian I will be so happy," he told her.  
Nikki looked at her father strangely. Maybe he was right. Maybe choosing to follow God was the best way to live life. He have done a lot of things for her and just because her father was dying was no reason to turn the bible down again, her father had been a christian all his life and now she was starting to understand why. She slowly took the bible and started to cry. "But dad... it's just that I'm going to miss you so much," she hugged her father. "I love you... this is so unfair," she told him.  
Mr. Wong wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I know sweetie, I know," he whrispered in her left ear. He gently kissed her on the top on her head.

End Flashback.

"Jonesy, I ... there's this church weekend," Nikki looked at Jonesy. "And I was wondering if..." she asked.  
"Nikki, NO!" Jonesy unwrapped his arms around Nikki. "I am not going to no stupid church weekend with you. I don't care what you say or what you think. I already told you, this weekend I'm going out drinking," he said.  
"But Jonesy, this is important to me and I really wish youwould understand what this is all about. I used to be like you ... drinking, partying, sure it seemed fun but guess what? The life I'm living now is better! You don't even know how amazing God is..." Nikki looked at Jonesy.  
"Oh no, because all I ever hear you do is talk about it. If I have to become like you I'd shot myself!" Jonesy yelled.  
"Excuse me?" Nikki backed off from. "Okay, I swear that I am just going to... what no, that's it... I swear I don't deserve to have this kind of crap going on in my life, I don't need you all you do is try to tear me away from God but you don't understand... God is more important to me than anyone!" Nikki looked at Jonesy. Tears forming in her beady brown eyes.  
"More important than me? But I'm your boyfriend!" Jonesy looked at Nikki.  
"Not anymore you're not and until you're ready to admit that you've been a jerk because you've never attended church with me and that you're sorry for being such a jerk then I don't want to hear from you," Nikki turned around and ran away. She couldn't stand to face Jonesy. She loved him so much but he was always bringing her down and she had kind of started to slip away from God, because of him so she decided she had to get rid of him and try to focus on God and God only, not her horrible relationship with Jonesy. Sure she seemed happy ever since she had been with him and she was but that's only how people saw them but now the whole school knew that they weren't a couple. The fight they had exposed everything about their relationship ... well the problems that they were having but Nikki didn't care. She had God by her side and even though she felt so alone and so heart broken right now she knew she could pray. Not only that, she had Wyatt, Jen, Jude and Caitlin there. Everything was going to be okay.

"Nikki," Nikki heard her best friend Jen Masterson run up to her. "Nikki, oh my goodness I heard everything," Jen's brown hair flowed behind her as she ran down the hall towards Nikki. She hugged her friend. "Oh my goodness, it's about time you dumped my step-brother. He has been all weird at me too ever since I became a christian he just don't understand but all we can do is pray for him. Everything will be okay," Jen smiled.  
"Thanks Jen, I know God's amazing... if people just understood that and if they just understand how amazing he is maybe this world could be a better place," Nikki said.  
"It would be a better place..." Jen smiled.  
"That's for sure," Nikki nodded.

Okay! I am not at my place so it was short and rushed and I know it's completely different from my other stories but I am a christian and I want to write a christian based story and if you want to stop reading my fanfics because of that, then go straight on ahead. If you wish to continue reading, thanks. God Bless You. Anyway yeah, I know I had this mainly about Jonesy and Nikki but you know me... lol but anyway, I will update whenever I can. So anyway I'm just hoping somebody enjoyed it. 


End file.
